mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Themaniacbiscuit/Kreate-a-Kontestant:Hyashi and Kyushi
History Kyushi had entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to kill Shang-Tsung to show he was the best at dark arts, but to fight him he entered as part of the Earthrealm warriors. Hyashi, oblivious of this plot to kill Shang-Tsung, joined along with Kyushi to practice his ninja skills. During this tournament(and this is a different tournament to the ones in the games) Hyashi was eliminated early, but Kyushi reached the end and fought Shang-Tsung. It was a tense fight, Shang-Tsung and Kyushi both shot an intense amount of dark magic at eachother, causing a huge surge. This all went directly into Kyushi's brain, corrupting his very soul. Raiden needed him alive, thinking he was the only good warrior to match Shang-Tsungs dark magic, so he offered Hyashi to do something forbidden, binding his soul with Kyushi's. Hyashi agreed and binded his soul with him, after that he left to go to Earthrealm and no one had heard of him until the tournament of Mortal Kombat(2011). Appearance/Personality Hyashi is a common ninja dressed in black with a ninja mask, fingerless gloves and spiky brown hair, he has one blue eye and one "demon" eye which he keeps closed for unknown reasons. He keeps one kitana on his back in a scabbard when not in kombat. Kyushi before binding had long flowing white hair, a white cloak that covers his whole body from the neck down and black trousers. After binding he just became a zombie-like ghost creature with glowing green eyes that can pop out of Hyashi's body and perform dark arts. Hyashi often jokes about things and stays light-hearted, despite his curse. He goofs around a lot even in serious situations. Although he gets serious when people mention his brother or when his brothers rage is about to release. Alternate outfit: As a comedic outfit, Hyashi looks like Kyushi and vice versa Combat characteristics Hyashi specialises mainly in kombos, while Kyushi does most of the special moves. Special Moves: 1-Soul Punch: A huge portal opens in Hyashi's chest and a huge version of Kyushi's hand emerges and punches the opponent 2-Dark art ball control: Kyushi's top half pops out of Hyashi's back and shoots a green ball of energy, if it connects, your opponent will punch himself three times. 3-Double punch: Hyashi will punch the opponent, if it connects, Kyushi's arm will pop out of a portal behind the opponent and punch them. 'X-Ray Attack - Target' Kyushi will come out and burn a target shape into the opponents skull, Hyashi will punch the target directly, breaking the skull. Front Grapple: Hyashi will stab the opponent with his katana, then Hyushi will come out and choke them Back grapple: Hyashi will stab them in the back and jump in front of them and kick them Air throw: Hyashi throws them to the ground and impales them with shuriken Fatality Soul transfer: Hyashi grabs both shoulders with his arms and glowing red, Kyushi jumps out of Hyashi's chest and jumps into the opponent. The opponent starts shaking and his stomach starts swelling up, Kyushi bursts out of the opponents stomach. Other Finishers Babality: Hyashi appears to poop himself, Kyushi pops out of his nappy. Friendship:Kyushi pops out and they play rock, paper, scissors. Animality:Turns into a lizard and pierces his tail into the opponents heart. Stage Ninja training room: A training room full of ninja weapons and a deadly assault course in the background. Stage fatality: 1-One person will push them to a wall and stab them with several of the kitana's beside them 2-Pushes them into a spinning collum of spikes used in the assault course Intro/outro Intro:Pops out of a portal in the ground saying "Two heads are better than one!" Outro:Says "I am victori..." He then starts grunting and glowing green, he then teleports away Character Relationships * Vendetta against Shang-Tsung *Raiden asked the elder gods to bind their souls Trivia Made by Themaniacbiscuit Category:Blog posts